In the Nude
by RandomHamster33
Summary: Just a bit of genderbent Foxy X Freddy Fazbear because I can. Contains a bit of spanking and much smut. ;D


**Alternate Universe Ahead: All characters are anthro, and are no longer robots. They live in a shared condo but also still work at the restaurant (though it's not that relevant to what happens here all that much). Foxy is a girl now and Freddy is the only guy. Warning, this story contains a little bit of corporal punishment and sex between two characters of a certain game!**

* * *

><p>Foxy swished her tail behind her, the long, fluffy appendage hiding a good deal of her more private areas. It was late in the night, and she had a desire to get a midnight snack. Of course, she never slept with clothes on—she had her own room, so what was the point? Freddy disapproved of this, but she didn't much care. He was too much of a tight-ass for Foxy's taste, and she loved to defy him constantly. He couldn't do anything and she paid her fair share of the rent, as did the others, Bonnie and Chica. Just because they all happened to work at the same establishment and he was maybe the <em>slightest<em> amount her boss, that didn't mean she should change her lifestyle. Pajamas were so uncomfortable anyways.

"Hmm, let's see . . ." Foxy murmured, bending over to check what they had for frozen foods when she heard something behind her. She quickly stood up, turned around, and threw a quick hand across her ample breasts for protection.

Freddy was standing there, his blue eyes wide. He still had his bowtie on (the one thing he always forgot to take off, the nerd) and a pair of boxers. His stunned expression turned to annoyance when he realized what he was looking at.

"Foxy! Really? Cover up more!" Freddy exclaimed, blushing and looking away.

Foxy rolled her eyes and let her hand slip away from her bosom. She'd always been fairly open with her body, and one of her roommates wasn't that big a deal to her, even if they were a guy.

"Please, calm down. I'm just gettin' a snack," Foxy snorted, turning back to rummage through their freezer.

"H-hey! I'm still here, you know!"

"Aye, so what? Take a peek, I don't care." Foxy had a complete appearance of unconcern, her thick tail still covering most of her back areas.

"That's obscene!" Freddy gasped. "I'm your boss!"

Foxy sighed, turning around. Freddy's blush only intensified.

"Go back ta bed iff'n it bothers ya that much," Foxy retorted.

Freddy's ears twitched in what could only be anger. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm not tellin', I'm merely suggestin'."

Freddy furrowed his thick eyebrows. "I'm the leaseholder of this condo. If anything, you should listen to _me_."

"Blah, blah, blah, we all know you're too much 'a pushover ta kick anyone out, so I don't care." Foxy crossed her arms, covering her generous amount of boob underneath them.

Freddy's frown got deeper. "You think I'm too much of a pushover? I could have you out of here in a second!"

Foxy gasped, putting a hand on her hip. "Ha! Like ya ever could!"

"I could, and I can!"

"Prove it!"

Freddy clenched his fists. "I should! You're always disobeying just to spite me!"

"How would ya know? Ya don't know anythin' 'bout me!"

"I know that your one goal in life is to make me angry! Why else would you keep breaking the rules?"

"Walkin' around naked isn't a rule at all!"

Freddy growled. "I've said before not to walk around naked, and what do you do? Walk around naked!"

Foxy rolled her eyes. "Boo hoo, what are ya goin' ta do 'bout it? _Spank_ me?"

"You know, maybe I will!" Freddy retorted.

Foxy laughed sarcastically. "Ha ha! Don't make me laugh!" she sneered, tail lashing back and forth.

Deciding enough is enough, Freddy stomped forward, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled up a nearby chair from the kitchen table. He sat down and dragged her over his lap. Foxy let an indignant exclamation at the action, her face flushing. She kicked, attempting to get out of Freddy's strong grasp, but he overpowered her.

"F-Freddy! What do ya think you're doin'?!" Foxy squealed.

"I'm just taking action before things get out of control," Freddy responded sharply. He placed one hand on her back, pinning her thick tail underneath. After that, he raised his hand and delivered a sharp smack to her upturned bottom. Foxy hissed as her blush grew deeper, though one could barely see it through her red fur.

"Aye, you've made your point. Lemme up." She struggled but it was met with a few more smacks.

"Ah ah. No moving," Freddy reprimanded.

Foxy scowled. Of course, being spanked by her boss and landlord wasn't high on her list of things to do, but she couldn't ignore the certain . . . sexual appeal to it. Though she'd always thought Freddy was a huge nerd, he was strong and fit. Not a bodybuilder, but he definitely had muscles. So when a stronger smack came down on her naked backside, Foxy couldn't hold back her definitely less-pained moan.

Freddy stopped, a bit startled. "Did—did you just-?"

Foxy smirked, shifting slightly. "Did I?" she asked deviously. Freddy quickly gave her another swat and she didn't even try and make it seem like it hurt. The bear frowned, tilting his head as he felt the smallest wet spot on his leg.

"Hmm." Freddy smacked her again, but this time he didn't move his hand from her bottom. He instead slid his fingers down to her thighs, sticking them down to her privates.

"O-oh! Freddy! Mmm, I didn't take ya as one ta do this . . ." Foxy moaned.

"A bit wet, aren't we?" Freddy asked smoothly, a smirk working its way onto his face. He could feel her moistness. He gently slid a finger along her lips. Foxy hummed lowly, her breath coming in more ragged exhales as Freddy continued with his action. He gradually slipped a finger into her vagina, making her let out a small moan. He lifted his hand from her back and smacked her backside, still fingering her as he did so.

Foxy arched her back into the next stroke, her arousal building. "Harder, Freddy!" she begged.

"I don't know," Freddy said causally, "you were so bad earlier, defying me. Maybe I shouldn't."

Foxy wanted to kick him. Of course he'd bring that to the table. Well, it surely wasn't her fault they were in this situation!

"C'mon, don't be mean," Foxy whined. Freddy now had two fingers rubbing her clit, and it was _nice,_ but it wasn't enough.

"You're getting pretty wet, Foxy. It'd be a shame if I stopped," Freddy said. His fingers ceased their motion and Foxy let out a whine.

"Please?"

"Please what?" Freddy swatted her bottom a few times, letting her squirm.

_Meanie._ "Please totally fuck me right now. Right on the kitchen table."

With that, Freddy pulled her off his lap, standing up as well. She grabbed his face at once and pulled him in for a kiss, her tongue making its way into his mouth. Freddy pushed her towards the kitchen table, maintaining their sloppy kissing. Foxy fell onto her back with a thump and felt Freddy pressing against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him in closer.

Freddy broke the kiss first, panting. Foxy reached for his bowtie, yanking him down again. He seemed surprised it was there, but then again, he always remembered he'd had it on when he saw himself in the morning.

"C'mon, Fazbear, give it ta me," Foxy cooed as she released their shorter kiss. She could feel his erection poking her through his boxers, and needless to say, she wanted it. The smell of her arousal was thick in the air. She leaned forward and yanked his boxers down, loving the fact that he was already hard.

"Hmm, I think ya should go first, I mean, ya already gave me a bit," Foxy decided, sitting up. She nudged Freddy away and stood up, turning around to face him. She got down onto her knees, a smirk on her muzzle. Foxy gently took ahold of his well sized dick, rubbing her hand along its length. Freddy let out a sigh.

Foxy opened her mouth and delicately drew her tongue over the tip. The taste of precum was a bit salty in her mouth, but she didn't care as she fit her lips around the appendage. She began to bob her head, taking in his size. She wasn't a virgin, but she definitely wasn't a slut either, so she could fit a large amount of his cock down her throat.

Freddy was giving small groans as Foxy continued with her work. His hips bucked, and she took this as a sign to go faster. Her mouth worked up and down his penis, one hand gently playing with his balls. She was determined to finish him off, and then they'd get to the really fun part. The slurping intensified and as she heard him give a stammered exclamation of what he was about to do, she sucked harder. Cum shot down her throat in a moment's notice. Foxy milked it for all it was worth, doing her best to swallow every bit of it. The thick substance filled her mouth and some dribbled down her chin, worming its way between her breasts. As soon as the flow stopped, she pulled his dick from her mouth with a wet pop.

Freddy was panting, his palms flat on the table behind him. Foxy wiped her mouth clean and stood up, a grin on her face.

"Mmm, I like this game," Foxy said slyly, pressing against him again. She let his now limper dick rub along her pussy, hoping to get him back up sooner. It was apparently working, because Freddy already looked like he wanted more. Foxy pulled him in for a kiss, then swung them around so she was the one against the table. The couple continued making out furiously, their mouths making wet pops every time they pulled away for a breath.

Freddy broke their makeout session. He grabbed Foxy's waist and lifted her onto the table in a fluid motion, then pressed her down onto her back. His hands went to her breasts, kneading them somewhat roughly. Foxy moaned in appreciation, feeling herself get wetter. Freddy stuck his face down and put his mouth over a nipple. His tongue flicked across the sensitive flesh. Foxy cooed in response.

Freddy took his face away and trailed his fingertips down her abdomen. She was trembling just slightly as he did so. He ended up above her pussy. Foxy could feel his hot breath against her sensitive area, and she purred. Freddy placed his hands on the inside of her thighs to spread her legs farther apart. Foxy's thick tail twitched from under her, catching Freddy occasionally with the tip on his chest and stomach.

"Oh yes," Foxy groaned as she felt Freddy's tongue move across her swollen lips. His tongue pushed into her pussy, flicking across her tantalizing flesh. Foxy cooed in response to his actions, back arching off the table. Freddy continued with the attack on her clit. His tongue grazed against her love button. Her breathing became heavier and her face became hotter. She felt herself coming closer as the pleasurable sensation in her privates skyrocketed each moment. A feeling of warmth spread through her body, and she emitted a shrill cry of ecstasy. As she finished, Freddy slowed down his assault on her pussy. His snout was wet and he licked his lips. By now, his dick was hard again. He stood up deliberately, letting Foxy recover from her orgasm. She took a few deep breaths, chest heaving. Her breasts quivered from her gasps.

"Freddy, I want ya inside 'a me," Foxy managed to sigh. She was sick of laying on the table, so she started to sit up. Freddy grabbed her, taking control, and laid her on her stomach. Foxy flicked her tail out of the way so he could get at her vagina. She felt the head of his cock rub along the inside of her thigh, and she shuddered. Deciding not to wait, Freddy stuck his penis into her pussy, the wetness allowing him easy access. Foxy gasped as he did, and she pressed backwards, wanting more. Freddy was happy to oblige, and put his entire length into her vagina. Her walls were tight against his dick. He started off at a slower pace, not wanting to hurt her.

"H-harder!" Foxy moaned in enjoyment. Freddy picked up the pace, burying himself fully with every thrust. Foxy panted hotly. Freddy kept one hand firmly on her waist to hold her in place, and raised the other to administer a swat to her backside. She cried out in pleasure. Freddy took this as a sign to do this again. Foxy's cries raised in pitch, and the feeling of euphoria swept over her once again. Freddy was also getting close to his own orgasm. He grunted with each thrust, one hand now tugging on Foxy's thick tail. She cried out once again in delight.

With a growl, Freddy felt his orgasm surge through him. His cock pumped out cum into Foxy's vagina, and he heard a shriek from her in another orgasm of her own. His seed filled her pussy, some of the extra leaking from her wet lips. She sighed and went limp on the table, exhausted. Freddy waited as he finished, his breath coming in heavy pants. Once done, he removed his flaccid dick from her.

Foxy weakly pushed herself up on shaky arms. She managed to switch positions so she was sitting.

"That was . . . amazin'," Foxy sighed.

Freddy already had his boxers back on, though his fur was ruffled and stuck down in some places. "Certainly was. I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"Hmm, we should do that more often."

Freddy grinned wearily. "Just keep walking around naked and we'll see how it goes from there."

"Aye, never really plan ta stop." Foxy stood up and strolled off to her room upstairs. She paused at the stairs to look back, giving Freddy a wink. He waited until she was gone before heading back to his room. Hopefully Bonnie and Chica hadn't heard that.

* * *

><p>Bonnie fixed her bowtie as she walked downstairs. Chica was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Foxy was running on the treadmill in the room over and Freddy was getting himself a cup of coffee.<p>

"Hey, Bonbon," Chica said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Bonnie sighed. She got out her wallet and fished out a few tens. She handed them over to Chica.

Freddy saw this and raised an eyebrow. "Lose a bet or something?" He took a long drink of coffee.

"Oh, yeah," Chica said, sticking the money into her pocket, "we bet on if you and Foxy would have sex before our third month of living here."

Freddy choked on his coffee, spitting it out all over his suit. In the other room, you could hear a thump and then Foxy hysterically laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>First attempt at smut. How'd I do? It's really awkward to write, and I was nervous, so sorry if it was bad. Just wanted to try a few new things and experiment with it. For anyone with experience with writing smut, was I accurate with the . . . descriptions and stuff? *awkwardly shuffles away* <strong>


End file.
